


True Love

by Lenilein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I needed a little bit of warmth and love in my life this week so there you go, I'm also in need of some old school Kunessi, M/M, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenilein/pseuds/Lenilein
Summary: Kun visits Leo during the international break and thinks about their long distance relationship.





	True Love

06.10.2019

Kun steps out of the car, feeling a little queasy. He hasn’t been to the Camp Nou in a couple years, well, at least not ‘to visit’. But as things are he needs a little distraction and since neither he nor Leo are up for the international break, this is the perfect opportunity to see his boyfriend work his magic on the pitch.

So now he’s on his way to the VIP area, hoping not to get recognized. Not that it’d be unusual for him to be in Barcelona on his day off, but they don’t want to start any rumors. Again. He can’t stand the transfer talk any longer. Though he has to admit that it was funny how the media was convinced that he tried to make Leo come to City.

He relaxes a little once he settles down in his seat, only now realizing how tense he’s been. It’s hard to believe that they’ve just had the worst start in six seasons and Kun’s not quite equipped to cope with that. But there’s no point in thinking about that right now. He’ll just lean back and watch Barça decimate Sevilla.

The game goes as expected and he even gets to see a beautiful free kick brought precisely into the net by Leo. Granted, the last couple minutes turn a little frantic but that’s nothing compared to the rest of the game.

Kun waits a little before he takes the steps downstairs to the catacombs. During the game he debated whether or not he should meet Leo in the locker room, but he decided that it would be a chance missed to see Leo’s surprised laugh if he didn’t go. And most of Leo’s teammates probably already know about them anyway. It’s not exactly easy to hide a relationship for 14 years.

He’s lucky when he gets to the to the locker room since it’s Geri who sees him first and greets him with an amount of enthusiasm usually reserved for long lost friends or immediate family. For Geri that means that he’s immediately pulled into a hug that threatens to suffocate him. If anyone could be described as an octopus, that’d definitely be him. Once he traps you in his long arms, you’re definitely not getting out of his embrace. He gives really good hugs though.

“Kun you hijo de puta, what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you around for ages! Finally decided to ditch the rain and join this marvelous team?”, Geri jokes, still not letting go of Kun. A crowd of half dressed and very interested Barça players has formed around them by now. Leo is not one of them though, he’s probably still in the shower.

“I’m here to visit Leo and no, I don’t plan on leaving Manchester, thank you very much. So, where _is_ your captain? Have you lost him somewhere between the pitch and the locker room?”

Kun’s looking around dramatically which gets him a laugh out of Geri- it also gets him a very enthusiastic shoulder slap though, so he regrets his joke a little- who points out to him that Leo’s indeed still showering.

“You know how it is, getting your muscles to loosen up after an intense game can be a bitch. And I think he’s trying to avoid the physios because he’s afraid they’ll rat him out to Valverde.” Geri explains with a very serious expression on his face. This is a definite hint for Kun to get his boyfriend to relax for a couple of days. Oh, he was absolutely planning on doing so anyway.

“Well, I’ll just wait over by his locker then, it was nice to see you, Geri.” Kun isn’t proud of the fact that he has to get up on his tiptoes to give Geri a kiss goodbye, but he can’t get out of it without risking a thorough scolding. Somehow he thinks that Geri does most things just to mess with him.

After he leaves Geri, most of the other players saunter off to their lockers as well, getting ready to head home. Kun just sits down on the bench and pulls out his phone to see if anyone tried to get in touch with him during the last couple of hours. All he finds is a text from Pep wishing him and Leo a good time. And of course he reminds them to rest up, there’s a tough couple weeks coming after all.

He’s just put his phone down when Leo makes it out of the showers, a towel slung low around his hips. Kun can’t suppress a grin at the sight of what he lovingly calls Leo’s tramp stamp. He can admit that his own tattoos aren’t the most thought out things in the entire world, but a lipstick print on his pubic bone makes Leo win that round.

Leo doesn’t even seem to see him at first. He looks exhausted and about ready to fall asleep. Though as soon as he’s realized that someone’s sitting in front of his locker, he lets out a surprised laugh – just what Kun’s been counting on- and wraps his arms around him. Kun, although not too thrilled about his shirt now becoming damp, holds onto Leo just as tight. This is definitely what sucks most about being in a long distance relationship. Not that you can’t see each other or maybe even all the time, but missing the easy way to assure each other, how they can just hold each other and know that they don’t ever want to leave.

Speaking of leaving though, Kun didn’t plan on spending their whole evening in Barça’s locker room, so he has to let go of Leo eventually.

“Hey.” He smiles up at Leo from his place on the bench, knowing the other would love to bend down to kiss his right about now. But that would probably surpass the realm of possible deniability the other players seem to be very comfortable in for the time being.

“It’s good to see you.” Leo replies with a grin on his face, pulling Kun up to finally open his locker and take out his clothes.

Kun gives him a little space to get dressed since there’s absolutely no way this whole situation wouldn’t turn inappropriate if he watched Leo towel himself off. To be fair, he might miss the whole physical aspect of their relationship. A lot.

So he takes his time to text Pep back and assure him that they’re going to take it easy. What does his coach even think they get up to on their visits? Well. This is probably not a good time to think about that. It’s also kinda gross to imagine Pep thinking about their love life.

“Are you coming or do you need a couple more minutes of frowning and staring into space? No? Well then let’s go, I’m starivng!” Leo announces and pulls Kun out of the room by his hand. Kun is just about to remind him that they probably shouldn’t be seen holding hands when Leo takes it up a notch and turns around to finally welcome Kun by kissing him the way they’ve both been wanting to.

Leo’s smile is even bigger once he takes a step back to look at Kun. “Don’t worry, no one ever comes down here before everyone’s left the locker room. I’ve been told that it’s because of a very embarrassing incident involving Geri and Shakira, but they’ve never admitted to anything.” Leo chuckles and turns back around to pull Kun towards the garages.

Well, thet explains his lax attitude towards privacy in and around the locker room. The car ride kind of blur together into a dark sky and cityscape. Kun can’t really concentrate on anything but Leo’s easy smile and his hand that seems to find its way onto Kun’s thigh at every stop.

Once they reach Leo’s house, they hurry inside, unwilling to spend another minute apart. It’s been way too long since it’s been just the two of them.

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the night? Should we make something to eat? Order in?” Kun inquires casually, because he knows that Leo probably wouldn’t eat anything tonight if he didn’t remind his boyfriend.

“You can order something, I don’t really care. I’m beat though… So let’s just lay down for a bit, alright?”

And who is Kun to deny his cariño literally anything? So the both of them walk over into the living room where Kun just about collapses onto the couch. Once he gets comfortable, he looks invitingly up at Leo, knowing how much the other loves snuggling. It comes to no one’s surprise when Leo plops down on the other side of the plush sofa, his head in Kun’s lap. But Kun still can’t help but be grateful that after all these years they can still be so casually intimate with each other. He’s always been a bit afraid that all the time they spend away from each other would ruin that, make them drift apart emotionally as well.

As he lays there musing, he completely forgets to order food, but it doesn’t matter anyway since Leo falls asleep within five minutes of snuggling time. And watching his boyfriend snore against his thigh, Kun can’t help but think that this might be what true love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
This is a new pairing for me to write, so I hope you all enjoy it :) As always: If you want to chat with me feel free to leave a comment (and kudos) or pop on over to tumblr where you can find me @ https://lenilovesbatman.tumblr.com/


End file.
